


[姐弟] 第二次合宿番外

by leaf_evak



Category: Kyomoto taiga - Fandom, Shinaro Morimoto, SixTONES (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:07:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27644554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leaf_evak/pseuds/leaf_evak
Summary: 是all虎文的番外 姐弟专门的床戏
Kudos: 1





	[姐弟] 第二次合宿番外

**Author's Note:**

> 是all虎文的番外 姐弟专门的床戏

今天要录happy live 和洗手歌，慎太郎早早地来到了Sixtones的休息室，看到京本大我坐在沙发上看柯南的漫画，问道：“只有你一个人？”

京本大我头也没抬地说：“Juri也来了，去上厕所去了。”

慎太郎坐了下来，开始学洗手歌的舞，虽然不知道为什么，就是很不熟，明明Sixtones的舞都跳得挺好的。  
“啊——”慎太郎大叫道，一边叫一边站起来拂去倒在身上的水。  
京本大我一不小心把慎太郎面前的水杯打翻，里面的水哗啦啦地流出来，好一些都洒在了慎太郎的裤腿和裤档部。  
“对不起，对不起”京本大我一边道歉一边慌忙地拿帕子。  
京本大我找到一张白色的帕子，擦去慎太郎黑色裤子上多余的水份，还用帕子紧紧按在裤子上想要用帕子吸收掉水份，“幸好是纯净水，不然这条裤子都报废了。”

京本大我擦着擦着，感觉到最开始还软软的裆部好像发生了一些变化，抬起头来看了一眼慎太郎：“你硬了？”  
慎太郎有些尴尬又有些害羞，躲闪着大我的目光，轻声嗯了一下。  
看着慎太郎的反应，大我低头笑了，这个个头比自己高，身材比自己壮的人，却像情窦初开的男孩一样，真是可爱极了。  
大我放下手帕，把手伸向慎太郎的后脑勺，起身，嘴唇贴向慎太郎的嘴唇，轻轻吻了他。  
京本大我松开手，有些小得意地看着慎太郎，慎太郎诧异地看着大我，提溜着两个圆圆的眼睛，两个耳朵红得像熟透的小番茄。大我“扑哧”一声笑了出来，还没等慎太郎反应过来，又一次吻了他，这次不再是轻轻的嘴唇贴嘴唇的吻，而是把舌头伸进去的深吻。慎太郎最开始想到这里是休息室，还有一些抗拒，可是在大我的深吻下，理智被一点点泯灭，不再去管这里是哪里，会不会有人闯进来。  
大我的舌在缠绕着慎太郎的舌，用舌尖在他的舌上画着圈，像是在跳着舞，引诱着挑逗着，让慎太郎的舌随着他的一起追逐。京本大我的吻很有技巧，像是一根火柴，“嚓——”地引燃了慎太郎的欲望，而且越引越旺。

慎太郎感觉自己全身发热，饥渴难耐，脑海只剩下一个声音：“上了他！”  
原本处在被动位置的慎太郎发起了进攻，抱紧了大我了，本来在他口腔嬉戏的缠绕的舌头，现在换在了大我的口腔里，慎太郎用刚刚大我教给他的技巧，舔舐着挑逗着大我的舌。  
慎太郎等不及了，猛地一下把大我推到了沙发上，现在换成了大我没有反应过来，被推倒在沙发上略微惊讶地看着上面的慎太郎，然后又甜甜地笑了，双手勾住他的脖子，像是在对慎太郎说“快来吧，快来吧。”

慎太郎把头埋进大我的肩颈处，沿着大我的耳朵的轮廓舔着。耳边慎太郎喘息的气息声夹杂着舌头滑动的声音，大我不由得感觉到了一种触电的感觉，把慎太郎抱得更紧。

慎太郎沿着脖颈的线条，一路亲下来，在大我瑕白的肌肤上留下一道轨迹，只亲脖子已经不够了，慎太郎紧张又慌张地解着大我的上衣，在拉扯过程中还扯断了一颗纽扣，现在已经思考顾虑不了这么多了，干正事要紧。大我的胸口裸露在眼前，慎太郎一头扎下去，用舌头舔舐着已经竖立的乳头，疯狂地吸吮着，像是要吃掉了一样，左手还同时摩擦挑逗另外一边的乳头，在这样的进攻下，大我的性兴奋被推向了另外的一个高度，他压抑着自己不让自己叫出来，双腿锁住慎太郎的腰，喘着粗气说：“快，快，快上我，我受不了了”

听到这句话，慎太郎迫不及待地去解大我的皮带扣，解到一半突然停住了，对大我说：“没有避孕套和润滑液”，大我指了指对面沙发上田中树的包说：“Juri有。”，今天晚上田中树打算去大我家里的。

慎太郎很迅速得翻开田中树的包，拿出避孕套和润滑液，过来的时候还顺便把门反锁了，回到沙发上，跪坐在大我的腰上，解开大我的皮带，脱下内裤，大我的下身已经硬立起了，慎太郎用手套弄了几下，更忍不住了，下身胀得发慌，脱下自己的裤子。倒出润滑液，用手指扩张着大我的穴口，让他适应一下。嘴巴叼着避孕套的袋子，一手撕开，套在自己的下体上，感觉用手指扩张得差不多了，用自己的下体的头在大我的穴口边滑动了几圈，慢慢深入进去，慎太郎看着大我的反应，怕弄疼了他，深入得差不多时，突然一顶，大我哼了一声，慎太郎问：“弄疼你了？”大我摇了摇头：“没有”，嘴上说着没有，心里却想着好大。

慎太郎把身体压向大我，再一次亲吻着大我，臀部就像开了小马达一样，向着大我进攻，不仅频率高，而且每一次都顶得很深，顶着大我的敏感点。  
“好猛”京本大我心想着，大我已经被操得要陷进沙发里，他用手臂遮挡住自己的上半张脸，和慎太郎不做不知道，一做吓一跳，慎太郎每次摔跤都摔不过自己，都要被自己甩出去，没想到情事上面这么猛，太猛了。大我咬着自己的下唇，努力让自己发不声，但是在慎太郎猛烈的进攻下，在性兴奋的不断攀升中，他已经控制不住自己了，开始发出哼哼唧唧的呻吟声，慎太郎用手捂住大我的嘴巴，试图降低大我的音调。

就在这时，一头粉毛正趴在门外偷听着。  
“juri，你干嘛呢？”杰西走了过来，正想按下门把手开门，就被田中树打了手。  
“嘘——有人在和Kyomo做爱”  
“谁？”  
“我不正在听嘛”  
两个人一左一右趴在门口偷听着。

这时高地和松村北斗提着包也走了过来，北斗问：“你们在干嘛呢，不进去”  
杰西做着嘘声姿势，压低声音说：“有人在和Kyomo做爱。”  
北斗问：“谁呀？”  
高地看了一下他们三个，说：“我们门外面四个人，那门里面......不就是........”  
“慎太郎和Kyomo”田中树兴奋地说到，“他们两个终于做爱了。”老母亲落泪。

“咔擦——”门开了，慎太郎额头带着汗珠，脸上有着红晕，还在压抑着自己刚刚做了“剧烈运动”的喘息声，站在门口。门一开，还来不及反应看到外面站着四个成员的慎太郎就被杰西抱住：“你终于和Kyomo做爱了，我还以为你是钢铁大直男呢”  
“我们官方不仲都做了好几次，你们才做一次。”  
跟着北斗进来的高地打趣的说到：“这地方选得挺刺激的，下次可以试一试。”

大我在那里找着掉落的纽扣嘟囔着：“不要说啦，我还要不要面子啦”  
田中树：“怎么还不好意思了，现在还有时间，要不要再来一次？”边说还边抱着大我往沙发里躺。  
“啊啊——不要啦。

——————————————————  
完


End file.
